


Happy New Year (PoisonPuff)

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, New Year Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: EnjoyI am also on Tumblr; adorable-lil-shit.tumblr.com





	Happy New Year (PoisonPuff)

10  
The heavy panting from the kissing got him really riled up.  
9  
The lustful moaning escaping his mouth in the pure bliss.  
8  
The deep, hard thrusting into his boyfriend only pushing him to go harder.  
7  
The name calling for each other, to encourage each other to keep goin.  
6  
The lustful haze he got while looking over his destroyed boyfriend.  
5  
The tightening around his own magic.  
4  
The swelling of his own magic.  
3  
The final gasp for air.  
2  
The final push for pleasure in both of them.  
1  
Coming, as the ball touched the tower top.

Blackberry glances up to the Classic Papyrus with a wicked grin.

“Happy New Years, Royal Guard Trainee.” He pulls Papyrus down to cuddle with him, something he had learned to love when being around this Papyrus, and only this Papyrus.

“Happy New Years, Captain of the Royal Guard.” Papyrus replied, letting his own magic de-spell, and cuddle with Blackberry under the blankets of a race car bed. What a way to end the year.

“If ya want, we can start something new this year.” Blackberry whispers, his eyes half closed.

“What did you have in mind?”

“How about we start off this year with me on top?”


End file.
